Here Is My Heart
by Faith Lee
Summary: Series of drabbles, all pairings.
1. The Foolish Traveler

**Here Is My Heart**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Faith: This is going to be a series of drabbles about unrequited love, all pairings. Maybe some will end happily… I'm going to try to make them all under 300 words.

Note: "Talking" 'Thinking'

_Drabble Number One – YukiXTohru – 228 words_

**

* * *

The Foolish Traveler**

* * *

Tohru Honda…it's hard to believe that just a couple years ago, she was just another person in my class. It's hard to remember a time when I wasn't in love with her. Her life has been so hard, but she still finds the spirit to smile and laugh…to live. That's more than I can ever say…I don't know what I'd do if Tohru were to suddenly disappear…knowing that she would never come back, that I would never see her smile again… 

"…Yuki-kun?" I raised my eyes to _hers_, worry evident in her eyes. It wasn't often that I stared off into the distance, asleep to the world. I smiled for her and she relaxed.

"I'm fine, Honda-san. I was just…thinking." She tilted her head, blinking her huge blue eyes at me.

"Thinking? What were you thinking about?" she asked, smiling. I shook my head, fighting down a blush and what I really wanted to say:

'You.'

"Oh, just…things, Honda-san, nothing important."

'How much I love you.'

"Oh? What kind of things?"

'How much I've grown as a person since I met you, Tohru…'

"Well…just…things that are happening at the main house, is all."

'I wish I could tell you, Tohru…'

"Oh…I see…"

'…How I feel about you…'

"Like I said, it's nothing important."

'…How I've felt for a long time…'

"Allright, Yuki-kun." She walked away.

"…I love you…Tohru…"

* * *

Faith: So ends Drabble One. Leave me a review…because you love me. 


	2. Acceptance

**Here Is My Heart**

Disclaimer: A Fruba Production. Meaning, I don't own it.

Faith: Well, this is number two. I thought of this one in church while I was dozing again…

_Drabble Number Two – KyoXTohru – 270 words_

**

* * *

Acceptance

* * *

**

Time.

I've wasted so much of it…thinking it over, telling myself that I should just tell her, or kiss her, or do something to show her how I feel…but each time, I find a way to get distracted. Months have gone by and I haven't told her how much I…I love her.

But I can't. I can't just walk up to her and…and _tell _her…what would she say…what would she do? I can't risk the friendship and acceptance that she has offered me…she's already done enough…she even accepted my…other…form…even though she was frightened, she still cares about me…

This is ridiculous. If she can accept my other form, she can accept my love!

But this is different…I'm forcing my feelings on her, as a burden, especially if she doesn't feel the same…

Maybe, if I give her some time, if I take her out on dates…she'll grow to love me…maybe…

Then there's the way she looks at that damn rat…like maybe she likes him more than a friend…and Yuki is so much better than me, more noble…he'd probably be able to satisfy her in ways that I could never…

I should just tell her. She shouldn't be in the dark about this…I have to tell her…I have to see her reaction…maybe all she feels for Yuki is friendship…

"Kyo? Are you home?" I growled in frustration.

"Yes?" I yelled down to Shigure.

"Kazuma called, he's waiting for you at the dojo." I closed my eyes. I had forgotten about Shishou, lost in my thoughts…

"I'll be right there," I called.

Once again, I found a way not to tell her.

* * *

Faith: Be a good reader and review for me. 


	3. Supressed Memories

**Here Is My Heart**

Disclaimer: Property of someone that isn't me.

Faith: Hrm. Number three. I'm just churning these out today. Yaoi.

* * *

_Drabble Number Three – MomijiXHatori – 298

* * *

_

_Supressed Memories_

* * *

Ever since I was a child, I've been called upon to use my talent: supressing memories. From my friends, to parents, to family, to the friends of the young jyuunishi…I was the maid called to clean up the mess. I've seen so many horrible things…heard so many terrible things said about people I love… especially a certain long-eared member of the jyuunishi."Do you have any regrets?" 

How could I have known that the boy was listening behind the door to everything his mother had said?

All those horrible things…

Yet, after all these years, I have never once seen him cry about the situation with his mother, his lost family…

"Ha'ri-san, I'm back from school and Tohru-kun is with me! She says she's feeling a little warm and I think she has a fever…Kyo-kun would've come but he had to go help Kazuma-san with the dojo, Yuki-kun had student council…well, here you go, Tohru-kun, Ha'ri-san is sure to take real good care of you!" A whirl of blond and blue and the boy was gone, leaving me blinking and a flustered Honda-san standing in the doorway of my office.

"Well," I started, breaking the silence, "he certainly has a lot of energy…" and I motioned her in. I placed my glasses on my nose and got up from the chair, walking over to the girl. "You feel warm?" Honda-san nodded. I bustled about the office, trying not to think of Momiji and how his eyes would light up when he saw me-

"Hatori-san?" I glanced up from the paperwork I had started for her.

"Yes?" I answered, looking over at her from over my glasses.

"You know…" she started, picking at her skirt, "Momiji-kun…he really…looks up to you…he really loves you, Hatori-san." Speechless, I just smiled.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I could NOT get an ending for this stupid drabble. It was annoying me to no end. Deal with it. Hmph. 


End file.
